


Blue Sun Soya

by feldman



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman





	Blue Sun Soya

Condensation frosted the label with sense memories; the filigree of the patio chair pressing the backs of her legs, the underbellies of morning traffic passing overhead, her parents dissecting the overnight news in a droll pas de deux. Blue Sun Soya soaked into her fruit and congee like her parents' ambition had drenched through her. It was the best program, the best school, and she'd boarded that transport willingly.

River's fingerprints gathered the condensation, tiny droplets merge and pool on the wood of the table. How did such a perishable make its way so deep into the black? Smuggled in stasis like her? With her fingertip, she drew a smile on the logo and turned the wiring diagram of letters into a face. The last carton left.

"Gonna finish that?"

Blue Sun Soya conformed to Jayne's grip, soft sides bellying outward, drawn face smearing into wet, slipping back into a mere carton, anachronistic and better consumed than preserved. All things cycled, even stupidity.

"Well?"

River shrugged, watched his throat move as he chugged the carton down. She grinned, sunny in the black. "Spoiled."


End file.
